Stefania Tearson
{| width="100%" style="background:transparent; " | valign="top" width="75%" style="background: #1c2633; border: 4px dashed #808080 padding: .5em 1em; -moz-border-radius: 2em; text-align: "| née . She was Sharona De Vil Rhodes' Genetic clone "mother" but she chooses to live out of normal life and abandoned her clone "daughter". and she was later got married to Christopher Tearson to help out with her new family in mind. Personality Stefania is the virologist To her research and most of everything in her research testing, however, is nothing but hard research work, but she does care about her family however when she puts her ideas to the test. she is very kind and nice, referring to her blood female test subjects as "daughters" and not bothering to create their names. unlike Sharona's case, much like her genetic clone "daughter" Sharona. for Stefania's case, she was quite helpful but she is nice and kind. while Stefania showed little interest in her own search and research team, preferring to love of her research although Her research team disliked her odd yet crazy personally with some plotting to forge her ID card and enter her private underground lab; it appeared that feeling was a trick when she killed a dying researcher to lure someone into a trap while the dying researcher wanted to help her nephew Character Relationship Timeline Family * - The Created "Mother" of Sharona * - the Niece to Adam De Vil Rhodes * - the daughter in law of Vincent Vyron Tearson and Ayeka Nayru Tearson * - The Sister-in-law of Rendorf Tearson, and Mikoto Maria Thūrwolf * - The Aunt to the Tearson Twins and Thūrwolf Twins * - The Mother of Ruby and Annie Tearson Friends Rivels Events * - Collected the Combat Data from Santi Sanchez's late grandfather from her uncle and generic clone "daughter" to research about his blood may bring him back to life one day * - met and got Married to Christopher Tearson to live peaceful to help him in the near future * - Abandoned her genetic clone "daughter" Sharona to let her die alone Physical Appearance Stefania had shoulder bob blond hair with fringes on each side, however, years later she had short blond bob cut hair while She also has brown eyes under her silver glasses, Many people consider her to be very attractive or beautiful without her silver glasses on Before the Timeskip as a Scientist, she had light purple pants with a short dark purple top with a long white lab coat along with sky blue high heels. After the Timeskip in her sleepwear, Stefania is mostly seen sill dressed in her trademark white lab coat while wearing a one-piece black leather dress underneath the skirt she had thigh-high black fishnet stockings and purple Undergarments Abilities and Powers Experimentation in most of her quest to decipher all of the world's DNA secrets, Stefania has performed extensive research work throughout her years, conducting countless experiments on her blood, other individuals, and has studied various blood samples to further develop new clone daughters from them. A good wise example includes her discovering the working of useful books and her subsequent development of antidotes of the deadly parasite that her clone daughter Sharona created while back then, the large research done to her bad blood cells, and the modifications were done to her own body In addition to the enhancements made to herself, she is also capable of genetically modifying and cloning other test subjects like most of Sharona's case. Most notably, Stefania was able to rewrite her own DNA to match that of her genetic clone daughter's in the attempt to recreate her considerable shamanic powers. Although Sharona can't survive the procedure, she was a success among many failures. however, unlike Sharona, she had many tested many things, infusing the latter with her own bad DNA cells in an attempt to maximize her own usage of a deadly parasite virus Technologies developed *The Exoskeleton Arm *The Mikoto/Izayoi Robot Creations developed *'The Cure of The Deadly parasite:' *'Anti-Healing Virus:' *'Cyber-Indominus Rex:' by using the DNA remains of the original Indominus Rex, she could reanimate a cyber version of the originally created dinosaur History Past and Childhood Little is known about Stefania's past and the childhood she was born on January 4 to her uncle Adam De Vil Rhodes. yet not having a mother or a father because her uncle is a retired priest while her uncle raised her as his own. she spent most of her early childhood studying and researching about DNA. however, she spends most of her time at the school's lab. Becoming a Agent Before the Timeskip Creating a Clone Daughter A Wrong Doing When Sharona's birthday came when she was now fourteen years old, Sharona's grandfather wanted to give her a great birthday gift. the gift was a mission to help him to kill someone with him. according to Stefania. it was noticed Sharona was not herself anymore she was acting a little bit of weird even yet acting a little bit of suspicious too. so her uncle took her creation "daughter" with him and raised Sharona by his own much of Stefania's annoyance Meeting with Chris for the first time while In the late year of 1970, Stefania went on to establish the nation's first paramedic system in Blackpool England. In addition, she also founded the research corps of the United States Armed Forces, fulfilling her dream, and there she met Christopher Tearson doing that time, the two began to work together with his special unit Doing the Timeskip A family reunion and betrayal doing the Timeskip, Sharona would be accompanied by her Second-in-command Masked Girl, who told her that she found her mother Stefania in her old hideout deep in the mountains somewhere hindering. Upon being warned that it was her genetic clone "mother"'s time to be "killed" and to die, however her genetic clone "mother" waited for her to enter the old laboratory hideout while Stefania defended herself by simple attacking her masked attacker. Although Sharona's Masked Second-in-command was easily beaten leaving Sharona in complete shock. but when Sharona's skills were not greater then her genetic clone "Mother"'s, much of Sharona's horror. When she asked her clone "mother" what she was really after, however, Sharona's mother just simply ignoring her while she injected a needle into her neck by stopping her healing abilities. the effects will fade away from her slowly. however just then Sharona's clone "mother" finally answered and responded to her clone "daughter" and told her she was "out of her league" and she will die soon and then her genetic clone "mother" then took the needle out of her clone daughter's neck and turned away from her and did not say anything else towards her. with an angry Sharona left in anger with her Masked Second-in-Command, while her mother was gone without making a sound. while Sharona was gone to settle things alone without her genetic clone "Mother" helping her After the Timeskip After the Shaman Fight Name Etymology the name meaning of Stefania's first name comes from ("Crowned in victory") while her last name means ("of Village") Character Trivia *Stefania's favorite Drink was hot coffee while her last favorite drink was french vanilla tea while her favorite food is angel hair pasta while for dessert was any flavor gelatin *Stefania had a strong resemblance to Catherine "Rain" Bilstein. it is unknown if she is a descendant towards Stefania which remains unknown Musical Theme External Links Category:Tearson Tribe Member Category:De Vil Rhodes Family Member Category:Characters Made by Eliskuya2 Category:Eliskuya2